diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/25 August 2018
06:00:00 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:30:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:14:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:02:01 Hello? 12:02:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:02:48 Hi. 12:03:48 No one is around I suppose. 12:04:04 Maybe... 12:17:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" bored 12:17:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" do you guys know any sort of 12:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Multiplayer - Survival like games 12:17:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" like terraria or some shit 12:18:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but for browser? 12:18:10 I don't know man. 12:25:48 Nein. 12:35:08 -!- Tnkie has joined Special:Chat 12:35:12 hi 12:35:23 Hello. 12:35:29 hello 12:35:34 if u look closely 12:35:40 u can see my diep.io record 12:35:51 its fighter 12:35:58 426k 2tdm 12:36:06 im not very gud 12:42:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" 426k is quite good actually 13:58:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:01:52 -!- TheEnderNinja107 has joined Special:Chat 14:23:54 -!- TheEnderNinja107 has left Special:Chat 15:12:58 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] L 15:13:03 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Anyone alive? 15:13:27 I don't think so. 15:14:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" One with PTSD, One paralyzed, One with anger management, One's Sterile, One has daddy issues 15:14:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" who are they 15:14:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" forgot to say 15:14:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" One's old and one's poisoned 15:14:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" One's blind in an eye too 15:15:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" In order: Zathsu, Me, Also me, Not sure who, Not sure who either, Hayden, Also me 15:16:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its the fucking avengers 15:16:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" how does zath have ptsd 15:16:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" why are you nick fury 15:16:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" how are you paralyzed 15:16:49 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Zathsu has PTSD because she gets triggered and gets flashbacks when someone mentions "ToD" 15:17:23 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Paralyzed? I move around so little I might as well be 15:17:23 <Özün_Oldun> Blind in one eye? Also might as well be. 15:17:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Anger management? Also me. 15:20:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Tidal: Buisness as usua- 15:20:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" iAlzheimers has joined/i 15:20:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Business as usual. 15:20:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Tidal: WAVE SMASH! 15:20:41 Hayden's poisoned? 15:20:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wait 15:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" HAY'S POISONED WHAT THE FUCK 15:20:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nah 15:21:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" actually change that 15:21:09 I mean, I wonder why you meant with that. 15:21:14 *what. 15:21:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the old is probably ursuul tbh 15:21:24 I know he isn't poisoned. 15:21:40 Most probably. 15:22:31 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" he isn't 15:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i just pulled that out of nowhere 15:24:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" bois lets make marvel names for ourselves 15:24:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hmm 15:24:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" or xmen names 15:24:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" xmen's better 15:24:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i'll beee 15:24:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oh 15:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" perfect name 15:24:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" RETARDOOM! 15:25:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it fits you 15:26:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" what will you be 15:26:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Legostep? 15:27:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" na 15:27:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Light vader? 15:28:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Lite Vader 15:28:31 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ehhhhhhh 15:28:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 15:29:27 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:29:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Good 15:30:22 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" >emotes in chat bridge 15:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh no 15:30:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oops 15:30:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm sorry 15:30:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I forgot 15:31:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Lit vader 15:31:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oh i know 15:31:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I forget too often tbh 15:31:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Dank Vader 15:31:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:31:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Very dank 15:31:36 !updatelogs 15:31:36 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~13 to log page). 15:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Donutpool 15:31:45 crud 15:32:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Megasonic Ursuul Nuke 15:32:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" actually looks like you got lucky 15:32:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" crud indeed 15:32:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it had just recently logged 15:32:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" automatically 15:32:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" very few lost 15:32:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Phew 15:32:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hm 15:32:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" what should i pick for am 15:32:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oh right 15:32:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's a relief 15:32:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" DOCTOR JOHNSON! 15:32:52 We are done here. 15:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Honestly I don't read/watch super hero stuff so idk 15:33:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" So you can say I'm super uncultured 15:34:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" TheOsmiumCollosus 15:34:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Graviarene 15:34:49 Osmium... 15:34:56 That's going to be dense. 15:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" How dense? 15:35:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Densest metal ever lmfao 15:36:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" hmm 15:36:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Professor Zatavier 15:36:24 23.5 grams per centimeter cube. 15:36:31 Pretty dense. 15:36:39 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the puns don't even sound right 15:36:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oof 15:36:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's alot of grams 15:37:11 For reference, Mercury is 13.57 grams per centimeter cube. 15:37:32 Which puns? 15:38:05 If you are talking about those dense puns, they are not intended but I thought if someone really would see them as a pun, so, semi-intended. 15:38:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i mean khit's puns 15:38:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" thicc metal 15:39:30 "Thicc" indeed. 15:48:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Damn son that metal is thicc :insertoverloadofemojishere: 16:03:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Thikk 16:07:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Thicc af son 17:58:46 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:36:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" once 18:36:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i could see in reverse prespective 18:36:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" when i look at my tv 18:36:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" basically 18:36:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" how usually farther things look smaller and move slower 18:36:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" when you look into my TV when its off 18:37:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its reverse 18:37:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" the parallax is just inverted 18:37:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its weird 18:37:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but now i know what it looks llike 18:43:49 Hello? 18:43:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" suo 18:43:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" sup* 18:44:07 Good. You? 18:44:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" summer holiday about to end soon 18:44:45 Mine is about to expire too. 18:54:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" when teamz gets high and has editing software 18:54:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsGynSsag7s 21:20:40 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 08 25